monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Turned into Normies: Chapter 1
Frankie was gloomy all day and her ghoul-friends decided to ask her what was up. "Frankie....You've been acting up the whole day, what is it?" Clawdeen asked. Frankie sighed, "The other day.....I was walking and passed by the half of town which the normies live in and I saw clawsome things there!" The ghouls gasped, no monster was suppose to go there. "Anyways, I saw kids playing in the park holding ice scream and adults sitting on the benches listening to music, we can't do that." Frankie continued. The ghouls looked puzzled, Draculaura asked, "But why can't we do the same at out parks?" Frankie shook her head, "No, because old people think the music we listen to is annoying and noisy and kids can go on swigs and slides with ice scream because it comes with eyes ball and tentacles and they might fall out and stuff. " Draculaura frowned. Furma and Ryssa were walking with Frankie down the hall when Ryssa came up with a topic to talk about. "Clawdeen told me that you liked the way normies live. I guess I could agree with you a tiny bit. What about you Furma?" "I don't know, normie life sounds interesting but it's not as if I need it so badly, at least I guess it would nice to do a documentary." Furma replied. "Ooohh, that's a good idea, Furma." Ryssa replied. "But ghouls, didn't you guys ever think how life would be living as a normie?" Frankie asked. "Oh, blah blah, blooh blooh. Stop with this non-sense and let's talk about fashion!" Ryssa tried to change the subject as she was getting a bit annoyed with all the "normie stuff". "But all we, oh, I mean, you, talk about is fashion!" Frankie complained. Ryssa ignored Frankie's comment and went on about a pair of plum heels she saw at the maul the other day, but Frankie face-palmed. Paige and Caden were in P.D class when Paige ran out of the crowd of monsters who were running laps. She grabbed her water bottle and chugged a lot of water. Caden came out of the monsters and kissed Paige on the cheek. "You see extremely sweaty and exhausted, Paige." Caden said as he took his mini towel and wiped his forehead. "P.D is torture." Paige commented. Caden nodded in agreement. Slendergirl fell to the ground and crawled out of the running students, "Oh my tentacles...." Paige helped Slendergirl sit on the bench. The gym teacher blowed the whistle and the students went to drink water and take a break, Vanessa grabbed her water bottle and went over to Paige and Slendergirl, "Hey ghouls, have you heard that Frankie Stein is against monsters' lifestyle and rumors say that she wants to be a normie." Paige pulled her hair, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT FRANKIE!!!" Vanessa sighed. Gigi was walking down the hall when Frankie and Cleo came in her way, "Gigi, are you able to change people into things they....aren't?" Frankie asked. Gigi seemed to look puzzled but yet, she answered the question, "Of course....Why do you ask?" Cleo and Frankie looked at each other, Cleo spoke up, "We want you to turn us into normies." Gigi opened her eyes in shock, "WHAT!?" Martha came to Frankie, Cleo and Gigi, "What all the noise for, ghouls?" Frankie looked at Martha, "We want Gigi to turn us into normies, just for a day." Gigi stepped in, "I can't, I mean, I can, but you don't know the troubles that will happen to you if I grant your wish to turn you into normies!" Frankie face-palmed, "Fine...." Category:Fanfiction